


An Indirect Approach

by se7ensecrets



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, General Filth, Hecate is literally the cat that pushes things off the table to get your attention, Oral Sex, Pippa in full top mode, Spanking, a dash of praise kink, except it's spankings she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets
Summary: It had been purely spontaneous the first time it happened, a playful but gentle slap to Hecate’s behind, a teasing way of getting her to hurry up and climb into bed so that the two of them could settle in for the night.





	An Indirect Approach

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a flight of fancy (as most things I end up writing are) that ended up being more words than I intended. Hopefully you enjoy lol.

It had been purely spontaneous the first time it happened, a playful but gentle slap to Hecate’s behind, a teasing way of getting her to hurry up and climb into bed so that the two of them could settle in for the night.

Pippa hadn’t expected the sudden soft intake of breath as Hecate froze in place, both hands on the bed as she looked back at Pippa over her shoulder, a curious sort of bewilderment strewn across her face. Her gaze had briefly lingered on the offending hand, now resting at Pippa's side, before tearing her eyes away in what could only be observed as embarrassment.

A deep blush blooms on Hecate’s cheeks as she took in her current positioning; slightly bent at the waist, hands now clutching the bedding under them, backside pushed out just a fraction in Pippa’s direction.

Whatever had taken her in that moment she quickly reeled in, turning to hide her face and getting into bed, extending her hand out for Pippa to join her. It was never brought up or mentioned after that.

But Pippa found the ‘incident’ had remained in her head, lingering, presenting scenarios and questions. It was honestly nothing she’d thought about before, hadn’t considered it even as she’d done it. But the look on Hecate’s face after the fact was what really kept Pippa’s mind turning with intrigue. Would she enjoy that type of thing? Should she try it again, or speak with her about it first? Would she be willing to discuss it with her?

She'd only had one past experience with this, though she had been on the other end of things. Pippa felt slight trepidation at the concept of being the one handing them out, but the more her thoughts conjured up heated images of Hecate bent over her knee - or a desk, or simply on her hands and knees before her; her round, pale rear eagerly presented, the helpless little noises she’d make as Pippa’s hand came down onto her soft flesh…

Pippa suddenly felt as if she should have been participating in the art of giving spankings long before this.

 

* * *

 

  
The following night went as most of their evenings do when they're together, with the exception of sharing a bath upon Pippa's request. ...Or had it been insistence? Hecate wasn't the most fond of baths, but Pippa wasn't always good at keeping her enthusiasm for things she enjoys to herself, and she loves sharing those things with her partner.

To make it more accommodating, she had made sure to keep the temperature lower than she would normally like it, since Hecate often complains that it's too hot and can't stand to be in the water any longer than 10 minutes before feeling a heat stroke coming on. Hecate was definitely more of a winter to her summer.

Later on, Hecate had brought Pippa her nightly cup of herbal tea, a combination of rose buds and peach with honey that she always adored. Though it delighted her even more now, with the added knowledge that sometimes Hecate would drink it when they were apart, having said it gave her a slight comfort when she was missing her. Seeing the slight coloring on her sharp cheeks after the confession, it was one of the most heart-warming things she'd heard her say. It was almost hard to imagine, Hecate Hardbroom drinking anything other than boring old black tea. Heaven forbid anyone see her drink it Pippa's favored concoction, undoubtedly only preparing it in the after hours at the school, when she's hiding away in her quarters at night.

Pippa, now dressed in her favorite pink, knee-length nightgown, sat at her vanity as she busied herself with combing out the remaining tangles in her loose hair, humming quietly as she did. She looks up at Hecate as she appears beside her, gives her a warm smile that was returned with a small, shy one of her own, as Hecate reaches for Pippa's abandoned and now empty cup of tea, intending to deposit it for her.

She thought nothing of it. Hecate was like that, does little things for her without being asked. Pippa found it nice, it made her feel cared for, and knew this was just her small way of expressing it.

It took her a moment before noticing Hecate’s reflection in the mirror of her vanity, standing still in her black dressing gown with her back turned from Pippa, her head hanging down as if looking at her hands, at what she could only assume was her used teacup.

She stills the hand at her hair, placing the brush down as curiosity takes root and turns in her chair to ask what the matter was.

A sudden fright shook her at the unexpected sound of glass shattering against Pippa's marble floor, the sound resonating throughout the room as shards flew every which way at Hecate's feet.

Pippa's heart began to race as worry settled in her chest - it wasn’t like Hecate to drop things, couldn't think of a single instance where she had - and immediately stood to rush to her side, reaching out to hold Hecate’s now quivering hand.

“Hiccup, are you alright?” Pippa peers at her face from beside her, her dark eyes wide, almost transfixed as they seemed to be focusing solely on the broken pieces of teacup; as if Hecate couldn’t quite believe it had happened herself.

Hecate's eyes narrow, and the scattered pieces surrounding them begin to quake faintly. Pippa watches as they slowly move of their own accord until they all form back together again - as if the cup had never shattered, and floats back up into Hecate’s waiting hands. Perfect as ever.

Hecate quickly examines the cup before breathing in deep, clearly satisfied, and vanishes it to it’s appropriate place. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me," she says, her voice unsteady.

Pippa presses a calming hand to Hecate's jaw briefly, using her gentlest voice. “That’s alright, darling, it was just an accident." She smiles at her, soft and reassuring, hoping it will release some of the tension she can tell is building up in her shoulders from the mishap.

Hecate turns from her then, leaving Pippa all the more confused by the situation and her behavior as she silently removes her leather dressing gown and sends it to hang up in Pippa's closet with the languid wave of a well-manicured hand.

Now clad in her usual demure, dark grey night gown, she proceeds to glide over to the side of Pippa's bed - her hands going out as she reaches it to rest them on the pink satin of her duvet. She lifts her gaze back to Pippa then, her eyes wide and gleaming, a controlled impassivity about her face as she flatly states, “I dropped your teacup."

Pippa blinks, perplexed. “Yes, I‘m— “

Whatever words that were meant to come out of Pippa’s mouth next abruptly died, as events became crystal clear at the sight of Hecate bending down to lay her upper half across the bed, perching up on her forearms, her eyes searching Pippa's, looking for a sign that she understands.

“Oh,” was the only word Pippa could utter at what was being presented in front of her, watching as Hecate’s eyes flicked to look behind her a fraction of a second.

She had known, of course, that Hecate wouldn’t come out and simply tell her what she wanted of her own volition. Pippa had honestly assumed she would end up trying to coax it out of her - as delicately as she could - at some point or another, which is why Pippa couldn’t help but feel tickled at how things ended up playing out. Hecate knew she'd have trouble getting the words out, might even feel vastly embarrassed about wanting such a thing, so she'd decided the only way to get what she wanted was to misbehave - even in the smallest of ways - to create a scenario in which a 'punishment' could be warranted from Pippa.

She had to hand it to her, it was a rather brave thing to do, certainly braver than using her damned words. Hecate never ceased to astonish Pippa at times, she always made things harder than they needed to be. Even breaking her teacup had been it's own challenge, for she hadn't been able to bear the sight of the destroyed cup for even a moment before recreating it magically, to appear as if it had never happened.

But it had. She had broken one of Pippa’s beautiful, intricately designed teacups - on _purpose_ , and that just wouldn’t do.

Not wanting to make Hecate wait for long, Pippa let herself slip into the role she would be inhabiting for tonight. The icy persona she tends to use as Headmistress with some of her more unruly students, or when someone of her teaching staff steps out of line - was quite easy for her to tap into and use to her advantage.

“You know, Hiccup," Pippa starts, magically dimming the lights around them and slowly striding over to Hecate, who is watching her very carefully - her eyes yearning and hopeful, her breathing becoming visibly quicker the closer Pippa gets, "you only had to tell me." She reaches a hand out to slowly run it down the base of Hecate’s back, letting her long, dark hair weave through her fingers as she did. Pippa always loved her hair, there was so much of it, and the way she kept it tightly bound on top of her head as if the sheer, wild quantity of it were a secret to be kept.

Hecate lowers her head slightly at the sound of her precise, cool tone. “I couldn’t— I—” she stammers, her breath hitching as Pippa’s hand glides over her clothed bottom in a whisper of a touch, "I didn't know how to tell you," she confesses, a tinge of guilt making it's way through.

Pippa mellows a bit. She only ever wants for Hecate to feel comfortable enough in coming to her with absolutely anything, whether it be about spankings or that she hates sleeping on the right side of the bed.

“You know I’d do anything for you, Hecate," she says sincerely, looking somewhat solemnly at the back of her dark head, hoping she could feel the weight of her words in her voice. "All you ever need is to ask. Promise me you'll try harder.”

There was silence for a moment, until Pippa all but removed her hand from Hecate's behind and suddenly a hurried but clear, "I promise," reaches her ears. She smiles, happy that she could get an answer out of her so that they could continue with their 'game.'

“If I'm being honest with you,” Pippa keeps her voice steady as she delicately traces invisible shapes across the tops of Hecate's cheeks with the tip of a pink fingernail, delighting in the shiver that goes through her body as she does so. “The thought of doing this… to you… has been playing over in my mind ever since last night.”

Pippa grins at Hecate’s feeble attempt at tamping down on a whimper. She watches as the back of her ribcage expands, her breathing becoming fuller, the anticipation demanding deeper breaths be drawn.

Grasping the soft material of Hecate’s nightgown around her hips, Pippa relishes in the soft gasp as she bunches the material in her hands, lifting it up until the black sheen of her silk covered bottom is revealed to her, the skin of her thighs breaking out into goosebumps as they meet with the slightly cooler air of the bedroom.

She itched to say so much more, knew she could have her a writhing mess before she even issued the first exquisitely stinging smack. She loved seeing all that poise and restraint vanish within an instant at her carefully chosen but wonderfully erotic words. Dirty talk was something Pippa had always been quite adept at and greatly enjoys engaging in, especially with Hecate. She was so responsive, so easily enraptured, she rarely had to say much at all to reduce the normally reserved potions teacher to nothing more than broken sentences and desperate cries; surrendering to a whirling sea of intense emotion. Pippa often took pity on her before she had the chance to say anything truly awe-inspiringly filthy, though she often wondered what would happen if she kept going, if it were possible for Hecate to come from her words, from her voice alone. For another time, perhaps.

She inches herself closer, until the front of her thighs press against Hecate’s silk covered behind. Pippa places a hand on the bed to allow herself to lean over Hecate's back and whisper sweetly, sympathetically; a pout almost present in her voice, “Did you go to bed that night frustrated, Hiccup? Was it difficult to fall asleep with the persistent thought of me spanking you until you couldn’t take any more?” Pippa leans closer still, until she's sure Hecate can feel her breath against her ear and the soft press of her breasts against her back, and lowers her register to a dangerous timbre, “Of me taking you from behind afterwards?”

Hecate broke, an audible, half uttered cry tumbling from her lips as her forearms collapse under her, mercifully burying her face in the pink bed linens beneath. “Pi-Pippa please, I—” she begs as she turns her face to one side and arches her bottom up, rubbing it into Pippa's groin.

Pippa finds that she’s beginning to breath almost as hard as Hecate now, as she gazes down at her heatedly and places a single, soft press of a kiss to her arousal flushed cheek before retreating to stand up straight once more.

She wastes no more time in ceremony, feeling just as eager as Hecate, and digs her fingers into the silk waistband of Hecate's knickers, all but tearing them down in one swift pull, leaving them to bunch and cling at the undersides of her lovely pale cheeks. She's captivated in the sharp gasp the action elicits, wanting to coax several more of them out of Hecate, needing to hear that desperate tone that only Pippa is privy to. 

The first slap resonated a loud and satisfying crack throughout the room, surprising them both as they each jumped a little, leaving Pippa wondering if she had come down too hard too fast, even if it had hardly left a sting on her palm. It struck her that she really had no prior experience in this, and she would much rather risk ruining the mood than do something Hecate didn't like.

She drops her resolve to lean over Hecate’s back again, a hand smoothing over her bare hip, voice hushed and tinged with doubt, “Was that… alright? Was it too much?”

There was a pause before Hecate lifts her head up to respond quietly over her shoulder to her. “No… It had honestly sounded worse than it felt.”

Relief floods through Pippa. “Ah, well, I must have just hit a particularly good spot, then,” she chortles lightly. “But please do tell me if I’m ever being too rough, darling.”

“I trust your judgement.”

“Hecate,” Pippa warns.

Hecate shivers at the sternness of her voice. “But I will," she replies obediently.

“Good girl,” Pippa purrs, satisfied with their arrangement, a grin clearly present in her tone that only widens on her lips when Hecate turns her face into the bed, and lets out a short, quiet whine at the private endearment.

Feeling her confidence return, Pippa gathers the material of Hecate’s nightdress in her fist at the center of her back - to ensure that it stays up - before bringing her palm down again and again. She watching in slight fascination as her flesh ripples and quakes from the force; as a shuddering, half cry escapes Hecate with every stimulating crash against her sensitive bottom, now surely beginning to ache.

A small thrill went through her as she imagined what the teaching staff at Cackles would think if they saw their deputy head, known throughout the school for her rigorous and unyielding discipline, so readily bent over for one of the pinkest and brightest witches there was. It must be quite the sight.

“Tell me, how are we feeling?" Pippa inquires before switching sides, her right cheek starting to look a ravishing shade of red and she didn’t want to aggravate it too much.

Hecate manages to breathe out a soft sounding, “ _good_ ” before sharply inhaling again as Pippa starts on her other side. “So good, Pippa,” she cries, her voice hitching on her name.

New heat suffuses between Pippa’s legs at Hecate’s ardent display of enjoyment, making her wonder just how much longer she'll be able to keep up appearances before succumbing to other desires; the thought of taking Hecate becoming more and more tempting with each passing second as she digs the nails of her unoccupied hand into her hip, leaving half-moon indents in her skin.

This was the predicament Pippa always found herself in. She loved to tease, and Hecate loved being teased, but it always seemed a more strenuous challenge for herself than it was for her lover; always having to keep the full extent of her hunger at bay, repeating to herself inside her head like a mantra, “ _just a bit longer, just a little while longer and then we can have her. All of her._ ” It made Pippa wonder for a moment if she weren’t a bit of a masochist herself.

After a few more smacks, she took notice of Hecate beginning to rock her hips against the bed, her vocalizations coming more consistently now, seeming to be frustrated in the little to no gratification the movement created. But the sight alone, of Hecate all but dry humping the bed in her need, was all it took for Pippa to break; no longer able to stand not touching Hecate exactly where she wanted.

With one hand under her belly and the other grasping a hip, she turns her onto her back and meets Hecate’s eyes for the first time since they’d started this, surprise and deep arousal present in them. She was panting still and looking at Pippa expectantly, quietly pleading for her to ease the ache between her legs that Pippa had been the sole cause of.

Without a word and nothing but a steely gaze, Pippa yanks her silk underwear down her legs, resulting in a gasp from Hecate who hastily kicks them off once they’ve reached her ankles.

“You’ve been so very good,” Pippa coos, watching as Hecate whimpers at her praise, her eyes gleaming with want. She pushes her further up on the bed so that she could sit comfortably on it’s edge. … Well, maybe not too comfortably, as she catches a slight wince cross her features at the newfound pressure against her freshly sore backside.

With her patience completely absent now, Pippa magics Hecate's gown off and is happy to receive no argument in the choice. She runs her hands possessively down her now touch starved body, skin flushed so prettily with arousal. Her hands trail blissfully over breasts larger than her own, her fingertips grazing over raised nipples that she can't help but bend down and eagerly suck into her mouth, drawing as much of the breast in as she can as Hecate arches her back to press closer, moaning and gripping the back of Pippa's neck.

Once sated, she releases her mouth, enjoys the redness and sheen that she's left there before peering down between their bodies, catching a glimpse of her loves glistening sex, the wetness clinging to dark curls between her legs. Pippa involuntarily licks at her bottom lip, feels her eyelids grow heavy with want. This was always just as much Hecate's prize as it was Pippa's.

Pippa leans forward until their foreheads touch, “I’m going to taste you now, is that alright?” she breathes hotly. Pippa knew it was more than alright, but she loves having Hecate answer her, loves telling her what she’s going to do to her, loves hearing her swallow thickly, and the needy, “ _oh, yes,_ ” that follows a tremble and a sigh.

She sinks to her knees before the bed, taking a moment to nuzzle her nose against the dark, wiry hair of her mons before settling down and getting an eyeful of just exactly how ready Hecate is for her. "Always so beautiful, my Hecate," Pippa says fervently, devotedly, always wanting her to know how much she loves this side of her, how stunning she's always found her to be and always will.

The first long, exquisite lave of her tongue against Hecate’s swollen folds sends her hips surging upward, sensitive to the sudden stimulation, her hands grasping at the beds edge for purchase. Pippa imagines how she must look, eyes screwed shut, panting, her hair pooling about her head like the night sky; so unspeakably beautiful as Pippa works her mouth on her, licks and sucks and gently pulls.

When she focuses her full attention on her throbbing clit, Hecate's hips begin to twitch slightly, as if she’s restraining herself from thrusting up into her mouth.

“Let go. You can do it,” Pippa says against her, and grabs one of her hands off the bed to place it on the back of her loose blonde hair. She liked it when Hecate took a bit of initiative, but found she often needed some encouragement to do so.

When there was no change - Pippa eases off, her lips but a whisper against her slick folds, her tongue just barely grazing against her highly sensitive clit.

Hecate gives a high pitched sob of frustration at the feeble excuse for contact, and convulses once against her lips as Pippa presses her mouth closer in small, torturous increments, making sure it's never quite enough to be satisfying.

A swell of pride fills her as Hecate finally gathers her confidence and twists her hand in Pippa's hair, firmly pressing her plush lips exactly where she wants them, her face snug against the overheated length of her, and begins to rhythmically thrust against Pippa's mouth.

Pippa gladly resumes her earlier pressure, swiping her lips and tongue against Hecate's clit and latching onto it again, moving with her and loving every rut of her groin against her face.

She knew Hecate was close as she began to shudder, her breathing coming in quicker, shallower bursts, her normally soft spoken voice hitching higher with every desperate grind of her hips.

When a shattering, “Ohh, Pippa!” reaches her ears, she rides out her loves orgasm with a steadying hand on her lower belly, meeting every wave and tremor that flows through her body until they cease, the hand once gripped in her hair now falling limp beside her.

Afterward, Pippa trails kisses up her lightly sweat-misted body, gently rubbing some of the wetness that's gathered around her mouth against her stomach. Once she reaches her face, she hooks a hand behind Hecate's neck to hoist her towards her mouth, letting her taste what she’s been up to, a satisfied little groan breaking through against her lips.

When Pippa pulls away she's happy to see a sated and well-shagged look in Hecate’s eyes, but her own desire was reaching boiling levels that she could no longer ignore.

“I’m sorry, darling,” she mutters, reaching down to hurriedly tug her own knickers off from under her short nightdress in not the most graceful way she’s ever managed.

Hecate shows minor perplexity through her currently hazy mind at the quick apology, but it soon vanishes as Pippa mounts her thigh, unable to wait for Hecate to recover long enough to properly reciprocate.

She heaves a sigh of relief at the first firm stroke of her overheated core against Hecate’s smooth leg, and quickly began to rut against her, unbridled as she let go of all her pent up arousal. She was grateful when Hecate's slender hands came up to grip her hips - as they had become almost frantic in their rhythm - to help guide Pippa more soundly against her again and again.

Hunched over and panting, Pippa looks down to find Hecate watching her with shining, soft lidded eyes, her appraisal appreciative and loving. A warm, knowing smile breaks out across Hecate's lips as they lock eyes, like she's so happy that she can do this for Pippa, so happy that she drives her to this brink, and it was mesmerizing, all consuming. Pippa felt as if Hecate was all there was. She was everything and everywhere, and so, so good.

Pippa felt a moan catch in her throat, felt herself stutter helplessly, as she all but collided with the weight of her orgasm. Her breathing was coming hard with the added exertion of grinding her hips as urgently as she could, while a mess of Hecate’s name continuously spills from her mouth.

Coming down, she allows herself to fall forward, having just enough energy left to be mindful not to land directly on top of Hecate. Her shoulder collides with the bedding just beside and rolls onto her back, still trying to catch her breath and feeling blissfully boneless.

She takes a moment to bask in the afterglow, feeling her chest expand and deflate, her calves dangling over the side of the bed with Hecate’s, feeling their skin brush.

Finally feeling her breathing begin to slow, Pippa peers over beside her. She became drawn to Hecate's thigh, watching as she ran a long, delicate finger through the moisture that was still present there, circling it over and over. Pippa doesn't often blush, there truthfully wasn't much that embarrassed her, but there was something about that particular sight that made the tips of her ears feel suddenly hot. She found it made her smile, made her feel girlish, that maybe there was someone who could still bring heat to her cheeks after all.

Hecate turns to face her as Pippa reaches out to still the offending hand and place it within her own, smiling when a look of bashfulness flitters in her eyes at being caught. Pippa shakes her head to signal that it's alright, and leans forward to press their lips together, giving Hecate a series of soft pecks before pulling away.

The bed shifts as a quiet, discontented hum is heard as Hecate attempts to roll onto her side and prop herself up on her elbow to face her.

Pippa arches a brow. “Everything alright?” she asks.

“I think so,” Hecate starts slowly, looking somewhere over Pippa's shoulder. “It’s just a little sore.”

Pippa pauses a beat before breaking out into giggles at the realization. “Oh, you poor thing!” She joins Hecate on her side and reaches behind her to place her hand over Hecate's very sore and very pink bum. Closing her eyes briefly she murmurs a quick spell to ease the ache for her.

“There, all better,” Pippa kisses Hecate’s nose and laughs again, soft and airy, as she scrunches it in distaste.

“I wanted to thank you,” Hecate says, almost reluctantly.

Pippa looks at her quizzically, but not without a glint of humor in her eyes at the implication. “For what?”

Hecate directs her eyes away from her, finding the bedspread far more enticing. “For… understanding about…”

She looked so bashful that Pippa had to stop herself from jumping her and having another go, a more thorough one this time. In her own hastiness, Pippa never did get out of her nightgown, and there was just something deeply unsatisfying about not having been skin to skin.

Pippa lays a warm hand on her cheek adoringly, “Oh darling, you’re not nearly as kinky as you think you are.” She snorts lightly as Hecate goes blank, her mouth gaping open in befuddlement. “One day I’ll teach you a thing or two.”


End file.
